'Tis The Season
by GellsBells
Summary: It’s Christmas time and Harry is attending the Annual Hilltown University Staff Christmas Party as per the Elder’s request. Unfortunately, he also has a not so secret admirer amongst the faculty who he has not been able to dissuade in their pursuit. Macy offers to help posing as his 'girlfriend', and attend the party with him.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Macy made her way down the corridor of the Hilltowne University Social Studies Department. A walk that had become more and more familiar the last few weeks. Her conversation with Mama Roz had raised more questions than it had answered. She needed to speak to someone about it. She had gone to the house to find both Mel and Maggie missing and decided to text Harry instead. She gripped the thermas of freshly brewed tea under her arm as she dodged students and teachers on her way, the hallway bursting with life as the end of the year approached.

She rounded the corner and found herself at her destination. The door of the office that had once belonged to her mother. A woman who she had never known, but had always held such power over her.

Who still had such power over her.

But now, 'Professor Greenwood' was written on the frosted glass, erasing the presence of her late mum. She took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock, when the door opened.

Her eyes were immediately assaulted with the bright colours, red and green, of Harry's traditional Christmas sweater instead of his usual waistcoat underneath his suit.

"Ah, Macy," his tone, as always, warm and welcoming.

Macy continued to stare dumbfoundedly at the sweater unable to take her eyes off the lines of presents, trees and what seemed to be dancing gingerbread men?

"Macy," he repeated, louder this time and she snapped her eyes to him.

"What are you wearing?" she blurted out, her eyes drawn to it again as Harry gave a loud sigh.

"It's Christmas Macy," he gestured to the tinsel that hung in the hallways and the large Christmas tree at the end, as if she was the 'silly one' in this scenario.

"Yes, but that is-" She gestured at his attire lost for words to describe it, her face however said it all.

"Yes, well, thank you." Harry crossed his arms in front of himself, and Macy felt able to face him again. "You said you had something to discuss."

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, god," Harry murmured as his eyes caught something in the distance. Macy frowned, turning around to follow his gaze. A few doors down an older lady, dressed in a pencil skirt and turquoise blouse was waving at them, well more specifically waving at Harry.

Harry's body stiffened instantly, as he gave a polite wave to the older lady who was across the hallway, talking to what Macy guessed was one of her students.

Macy's eyes widened as instead of a polite wave back or a nod, there was a wink and a predatory grin. Harry groaned, but maintained the tight smile remaining on his face to maintain the false politeness.

"She seems… friendly," Macy tried to keep the giggle out of her voice.

Harry sighed again, turning away from the woman to focus on Macy, "Too friendly."

"Just tell her your not interested." Macy said, shrugging her shoulders. Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Do you not think I have tried?"

"Well looks like you are about to get another opportunity, because she is heading this way."

Harry stepped closer to Macy as the woman approached. She carried herself in a way that told Macy she knew her own power. A woman who would not be easily deterred.

"Hello, Harry," The professor greeted, ignoring Macy at his side. "Can we expect your presence at the Christmas party tonight?" Her tone sent a shiver down Macy's back. Her focus was solely on Harry and Macy felt almost invisible in her presence. Macy got the impression that she was a woman who would not take no for an answer.

"I am, Professor Wilks," Harry replied curtly his tone professional.

"Please," the professor placed her hand on Harry's arm, "call me Elizabeth." Harry pulled his arm away and shot Macy a look that screamed, help me.

"Yes, we are very much looking forward to it." Macy quickly interjected, she shot Harry a quick glance which she hoped he interpreted as his signal to play along.

"I don't believe we have met," Professor Wilks said through clenched teeth. Macy had seen that look before.

"This is Macy she is my- "

"Girlfriend." Macy said quickly as she looped her arm around Harry's. "I work at the labs and I thought I would just pop by for a cup of tea."

"I'm glad you did," Harry gave her hand a squeeze and Macy smiled back at him. Professor Wilks' gaze had turned cold and Macy held her position firm.

"Well, I need to go, papers to mark," The tight smile remained and Macy was almost impressed with the woman's ability to maintain her composure. "I'll see you both tonight."

There was a deliberate sway to her hips as she walked away, Macy's jaw tightened at the casual look that she threw back in Harry's direction as she made her way back down the hallway.

"Well, she's delightful." Macy watched until the woman was out of sight. "I can see why you've had some difficulty."

"Thank you Macy," Harry looked down to where their arms were still locked together and Macy let go of her grip. Her hand dropping from his, to rub her neck. "That may just buy me some time."

"Are you still going tonight?"

"Unfortunately," Harry sighed, stepping out of the doorway to allow Macy to enter his office. He closed the door behind him and Macy took a seat.

"The elders, in their wisdom, have decided that to maintain this facade that attending the University Staff Christmas party is a must." He slumped down in his chair, something that Macy did not think was possible for the usually so proper Englishman. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leant back.

Macy leaned forward to pour the tea into the two teacups that sat on his desk, perfectly matched to the saucers underneath. They seemed to be a permanent fixture now, since the first time she had tried to get him to drink the truth serum at their first meeting. She finished pouring and pushed the cup towards him.

He sat back up at the sound and took the cup from the table, pinky extended as he sipped and Macy found herself smiling to herself as he did so.

"Ah," he sighed as he leant back again, placing the teacup on the saucer in his other hand, "Earl Grey."

"Your favourite," Macy sipped from her own cup, letting the warm liquid overtake her senses as she did so. It really was calming. They had met quite a few times in his office in the last few weeks. Almost becoming a ritual, her bringing the tea, it was something a friend would do. He always seemed grateful to see her, even if it was usually just for help on the latest demon pursuing the sisters, or to provide the reassurance that she was not an evil person, that she had a choice.

She found herself enjoying the time that she spent with Harry, and of late perhaps the meetingshadbecome a little more frequent.

"Do they really have that much power?"

"Yes," he answered simply, before taking another sip, lost in thought before his eyes snapped to Macy. "You met with Mama Roz?"

Macy nodded, that was the reason for her visit, wasn't it.

"I did, finally." It had not been easy to convince the psychic to take audience with her again, but Macy was nothing if not persistent. "She said the mark would have been there since birth or close to, and it doesn't just protect from something specific," meaning herself, "but anything that may harm Galvin, and the brighter the glow."

Harry leant forward as she continued, placing his cup and saucer on the desk.

She took a deep breath, "The greater the evil." She manages to choke out the last few words. It had been a brief meeting. She could tell that there would not be another.

"She wouldn't even touch me, Harry," the words got stuck in her throat. She recalled, the way Mama Roz had eyed her warily from across the room, flinching away as she outstretched her hand in greeting. Busying herself around the shop to maintain the distance between them.

Harry stepped from behind his desk, kneeling next to her in an instant, his hand steady on her shoulder. Macy blinked back the tears, cursing herself for almost crying, again. She focused on the weight of Harry's hand on her shoulder, the gentle rub of his thumb against the fabric of her blouse.

"You are not evil Macy," he reassured her. Macy had almost lost count of the amount of times he had uttered those words to her, and how they still hadn't lost their meaning. "We will figure this out, I promise." He gave her shoulder a final squeeze before handing her bher cup from the desk. "Drink up."

Macy took another sip, "I'll come tonight," she said and Harry turned to face her.

"Really, Macy, you don't need to. I can maintain the 'illusion' on my own."

"I want to." She wanted to take her mind of things even for just one night, besides attending a Christmas Party with Harry didn't exactly sound like the worst way to spend an evening. "Just one condition."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"You are not wearing that sweater."


	2. Chapter Two

Macy stood in front of the full-length mirror. She tugged and pulled at the dark green fabric draped across her skin. She didn't even know why she bought this dress, it had hung in the back of her closet for so long, only finding new life as Maggie rifled through her clothes, holding it up as if she had found the holy grail.

"You look gorgeous, Mace." Maggie laid on her bed. Well, what was now her bed.

The colour complimented her skin tone, and the length suited her tall frame perfectly. Which must have been what drew her to it in the first place.

"It's only a staff party," she said, "Who am I going to impress." murmured under her breath.

However, the top was just a little too low. She pulled again at the top, trying to cover her bare skin which the dress didn't quite allow for, growing frustrated when it refused to cooperate. She persisted in vain until Maggie was at her side.

"It's supposed to be like that," Maggie stilled her hands taking them in her own. She could almost feel Maggie's power, like a tingle running through her arms and straight to her heart.

I will look like a fool. Like something I'm not. That I'm trying too hard.

Maggie's eyes locked onto her own, "You are stunning, Macy," she reassured her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze and Macy nodded in return. She could see the earnest in Maggie's eyes as she let go of her hands and Macy breathed in a deep breath to try to settle her nerves.

She kept trying to pinpoint what she was so nervous about. It wasn't like her and Harry hadn't spent time together. In fact, they spent a lot of time together of late if she really thought about it. But it seemed natural between them.

Both in worlds where they did not feel they truly belonged, that such a large part of their history, the pieces that helped to shape who they were missing.

Macy's hand drifted to her shoulder. Remembering the weight of his hand there, the gentle movements of his thumb, telling her it was all going to be okay. That she was okay and how important that was.

"You two are making a habit of this," Macy's hand dropped from her shoulder.

Maggie had flopped back down onto the bed. Macy let the question hang there, maintaining her focus on the mirror in front of her. Maggie shrugged her shoulders in response as she continued to scroll through her phone.

She had seen the look Maggie had given her when she first told her she was going out. At first, Maggie had thrown her arms around her, a little shriek leaving her lungs. When Macy had mentioned it was Harry a whole new look entirely had crossed her face.

Macy sat on the edge of the bed next to her, playing with the fabric of her dress.

"I'm returning the favour. Harry helped me with the whole Galvin Situation." She had jumped at the chance, hadn't she? It had been playing on her mind the whole day. How easy it had been to lie. She had almost convinced herself that it was part of being a good friend that he had done the same for her.

"I'm just being a good friend," Macy said as much for her own benefit as for her sisters.

Macy shot her a look and Macy felt the heat creeping up her neck.

"Are you ready?" they could hear Harry's voice in the hallway before his head poked around the corner.

"She sure is," Maggie answered brightly before Macy had a chance to, jumping off the bed excited by the notion she and Harry were attending this party together. As she pushed Macy to the door, leaving no chance for her to change her mind about the dress.

Harry entered the room and Macy breathed a sigh of relief that the Christmas sweater had made a repeat appearance. Instead, Harry had opted for an almost as extravagant Christmas tie, to accompany the maroon suit he had chosen for the night.

"Oooh you match," Maggie squealed barely containing herself, as she pulled out her phone from her robe pocket.

"What are you doing?" Macy and Harry both exclaimed.

A pout formed on Maggie's lips at their refusal.

"Fine," Harry lamented as he moved closer to Macy so they could both be in the frame. Maggie directed with her hands for them to move closer still. Macy shifted herself closer, her arm resting against his. She gave him a shy smile.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and Macy's eyes widened, a flush creeping up the back of her neck as she told herself that he was just being polite and complimentary. That, that was Harry.

"Harry," Maggie ordered, "put your arm around her. This is so very Instagram worthy."

Harry moved his arm, to lock around Macy and Macy was sure the flush that had crept up her neck was now all over her face.

"Smile." Macy smiled at the camera, as Harry did the same, his arm squeezing her closer as he did so.

Maggie nodded to herself as she looked down at her phone, "You two should get going."

Harry unwrapped his arm from around her and Macy missed the contact. Harry extended his arm allowing her to take the lead as they left the room.

"Watch out for mistletoe," Macy shouted from her room as they made their way down the corridor, stealing a glance at Harry who stifled a laugh.

Macy looked up above them.Damn.

"Mistletoe." Someone behind her shouted and she shot a glance at Harry. His eyes were as wide as hers, and she gripped his hand tightly.

There had been a different atmosphere between them in the uber as they had made their way to the University Campus. They filled the silence discussing Maggie's current beau, Mel's secret mission, avoiding the topic of themselves completely.

And now they were here standing in the doorway of the Faculty Lounge with half of the University faculty watching them.

"Come on, it's tradition," another teacher shouted. Macy wished that the portal to hell would just hurry up and swallow her here and now.

Harry met her eyes briefly before he came closer, his arm still linked around her own. He pressed his lips against her cheek chastely, before smiling back at her. Ever the gentleman, despite the hushed boos from the small crowd that had established themselves around where the mistletoe was hung.

Her heart was still thundering in her chest, at the closeness of their bodies, his hand squeezing hers as he went to lead her away.

But then a snigger from near the coat rack caught Macy's attention. She could see Professor Wilks, speaking in hushed whispers to another woman, before they laughed. The glare the woman shot back at Macy left no questions as towho they were discussing.

She wasn't sure what came over her. Perhaps it was a chance to prove something to those women, the type ofwomen who had tried and almost succeeded in pushing her around her whole life. Making her feel thatshe was less than she was.

She pulled Harry back towards her, locking her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. His lips were soft against her own, and she savoured the sensation before she wondered if she had gone too far.

Her mind already imagined the awkward conversation that would follow, even worse still the awkward silences that would now permeate every interaction. That he would let her down easy, a gentleman to the end, while she would continue to hold what she had determined on the car ride over was a silly girl's crush.

But then his hands gripped her hips holding her steady, her body pulled against him as his lips moved against her own.

This was different to the kiss she had shared with Galvin, that kiss felt like settling compared to this. His hands travelled up the back of her dress, fingertips skimming over her exposed skin as he deepened the kiss. In the distance, she could hear the whoops and cheers of those around her. Her hands moved from his neck to encircle his waist, feeling the softness of the material against her hands.

The sounds of the room flooded back as his lips left hers and she found herself wrapped in his arms and staring back into his eyes. Professor Wilks and the other woman a distant memory compared to the sensations that overwhelmed her.

"That was-"

"Unexpected," she replied, unable to keep the smile from her face. He smiled back at her, and she allowed herself to settle in his arms.

She wasn't sure exactly what this meant, as far as witches and whitelighters, or the eldersfor that matter.

But, what she did know was that she was very thankful for that little piece of mistletoe.


End file.
